


Approval

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan Buckley Week 2020, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Just remember that I love you.”“Eddie, it will be fine.” Buck and Eddie were standing in the kitchen of Eddie’s house. Eddie had a concerned look on his face. His concern was rooted in the fact that his parents were coming to visit for a few days. Buck had met Eddie’s parents before, but that had been before they were dating. Buck could tell Eddie was worried about this meeting, but Buck wasn’t. He loved Eddie and Eddie loved him.That was all that mattered, right?---Evan Buckley Week 2020, Day 7: Free Choice
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Eddie Diaz's Parents (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966936
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Last one! Hope you guys have enjoyed every story I've posted for this wonderful week! Thank you again and enjoy!

“Just remember that I love you.”

“Eddie, it will be fine.” Buck and Eddie were standing in the kitchen of Eddie’s house. Eddie had a concerned look on his face. His concern was rooted in the fact that his parents were coming to visit for a few days. Buck had met Eddie’s parents before, but that had been before they were dating. Buck could tell Eddie was worried about this meeting, but Buck wasn’t. He loved Eddie and Eddie loved him. 

That was all that mattered, right?

“Buck, you don’t really know my parents.”

“No,” Buck said, walking over to Eddie. “But your Abuela and Pepa seem to like me, so I have that going for me.” Eddie sighed and Buck pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “It’ll be okay.”

“Just remember that we love each other,” Eddie said. “Through all of this.” Buck chuckled as they heard Christopher’s crutches. 

“Dad,” Christopher said as he entered the kitchen. “Are grandma and abuelo here yet?”

“Not yet, mjo,” Eddie said, walking over to Christopher. He knelt down and fixed his son’s hair, earning a smile from the boy. “Once they get here and get settled, then we’ll head over to Abuela’s.”

“She said she was going to make tamales!” Christopher said excitedly. “And tres leches!” Eddie smiled at his son and was about to say something, when they heard a knock at the door. Eddie stood up, fighting back a sigh. 

“They’re here!” Christopher quickly headed out of the room.

“Wait for me, kid,” Eddie called after him. He glanced at Buck. “I love you. And they’re leaving in a few days.” Buck just offered him a smile before following Eddie towards the door. He stayed by the couches as Eddie opened the door. 

“Grandma! Abuelo!”

“Oh there’s my beautiful grandson.” Helena and Ramon Diaz walked in, Ramon pulling in two rolling luggage cases behind him. “Have you gotten taller? You look taller Christopher.” Christopher giggled at the adoration from his grandmother. “Hi Eddie.”

“Hi mom,” Eddie said, giving her a hug. “Dad, do you need help?”

“I’m fine,” Ramon said. “Just glad to be out of the car.”

“I looked it up!” Christopher said, excitedly. “It takes almost twelve hours to drive here.”

“Not with how your abuelo drives,” Eddie said with a smirk, earning a chuckle from Ramon and eye roll from Helena. He then noticed both his parents glance over at Buck. He could tell his mother was trying to be polite, by wearing a thin smile, but his father just looked annoyed. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Diaz,” Buck said politely. “It’s good to see you.” Helena looked at Ramon, who simply pursed his lips. 

“And you,” Helena said. “We didn’t know you would be here.”

“He was helping me with a science project,” Christopher said with a smile. “Do you want to see it?” Before anyone answered, Christopher quickly left the room.

“He won’t learn anything if he’s coddled,” Helena said, glancing over at Buck before following after Christopher. Ramon said nothing, just gave Buck a less than pleasant look before leaving the room. 

“I love you,” Eddie reminded Buck. Buck just smiled. He could put up with the critical nature of Eddie’s parents because Eddie and Christopher were more important. 

But it certainly would help if they were just a bit nicer.

* * *

Eddie’s parents continued to be cold and distant to Buck. Buck had, however, lucked out that there was an adult buffer there be it Eddie or Abuela or Pepa. But, today was the exception. Eddie had to work, a shift that Buck wasn’t on (even though he had told Bobby that he would come in if anyone called out sick, which of course no one did).

Eddie had asked Buck to watch Christopher after school even though his parents were at the house. He could tell that was a point of contention, but Eddie had said he would prefer Buck to be there since he knew Christopher’s schedule better than most people.

They were all sitting awkwardly in the dinner room. Buck had cooked, something Christopher had gone on excitedly about. Buck had already realized, after the first day, that nothing he was going to do was going to impress the Diazes. But he was being cordial, something he couldn’t say the same for them.

“Buck,” Christopher said, getting his attention. “Can I watch a movie?”

“Did you do your reading log?” He noticed Ramon frown heavily at his statement.

“No.”

“You know your dad’s rules,” Buck said. Christopher pouted a little, but nodded. 

“I need someone to sign it,” Christopher said. “Can you do it since dad’s at work?” Buck smiled a little. 

“Sure buddy.” Christopher smiled as he got up. The room was silent as he left and Buck could feel Eddie’s parents watching him. Once Christopher was gone, Ramon glanced at Helena and Buck could tell the ensuing conversation was not going to be pleasant. 

“You’re far too comfortable.” Buck tilted his head as Ramon spoke. “With Christopher. In this house. You’re far too comfortable for something that won’t last.”

“I suppose that’s just your opinion,” Buck said, clearing his throat. 

“You’re not right for our son,” Helena said. “And the longer this...relationship goes on, the more Christopher will be confused.” Buck pursed his lips. It would be so easy to go off on Eddie’s parents for what they were implying. But that wasn’t his place. He stood up, grabbing his plate and Christopher’s. 

“I suppose you should express that to Eddie,” Buck said. “As you do with everything else.”

“And I suppose you should leave,” Ramon said. “Christopher is our grandson. We can take care of him.” Buck just ignored them and continued into the kitchen. “They don’t need you in their life.” Buck turned around after putting the dishes in the sink, seeing that Eddie’s parents had followed him. “You are not the person our son should be with and you certainly aren’t the right person to be in Christopher’s life.”

“And what is so wrong with me?” Buck asked, finally tired of their judgement. Helena just looked at Ramon, who shook his head. 

“Whatever this is,” Helena started. 

“It’s a relationship.”

“It’s confusing to Christopher,” Helena said. “He deserves to be raised in a normal house.” Buck just shook his head. He knew Eddie had been raised in a Catholic house, but it never seemed to be an issue. Of course, Eddie wasn’t his parents, but clearly his parents had different, bigoted views.

“It’s wrong, it’s confusing, and you should leave, for good,” Ramon said. 

“The only people who can tell me to leave are Eddie or Christopher,” Buck said with a shake of his head. He then walked out of the kitchen and towards Christopher’s room. He considered texting Eddie, but he figured this was an in person conversation.

“Buck?” Christopher looked up from his desk, a confused look on his face. 

“Hey Superman,” Buck said, with a smile. “Just wanted to check on you. Everything okay?” Christopher nodded and was about to say something when they heard a crash followed by a shout. Buck froze, concern flooding through him. When he heard another crash and then a scream, he ran over to Christopher and scooped him up. He quickly went over to the closet and set Christopher down inside. 

“Buck?” He could see the terror on Christopher’s face. 

“I need you to stay here, okay?” His heart was pumping, not sure what he was going to find when he exited the room. “Stay in here and don’t come out until you hear my voice or your dad’s okay?”

“Buck.”

“I need you to promise me Christopher.” Christopher just nodded and Buck kissed his head before closing the closet door. He moved towards the door, wishing he had something to protect himself. He could hear something moving towards the door and he pulled it open, prepared for whatever was on the other side. 

Eddie’s mom nearly crashed into him, terror on her face. 

“They have a gun.” She was shaking as Buck tried to steady her. “They have a gun and Ramon.”

“I’ll handle it,” Buck said. “Just...Christopher’s in there. Call 9-1-1 and then stay with him.” She went to speak and Buck didn’t wait before gently pushing her into Christopher’s room and pulling the door shut. He sucked in a breath before moving towards the living room.

“You said nobody would be home!”

“They weren’t last week when I cased the place!” Buck peered around the wall. There were two men, both armed, with ski masks over their faces. One of them, the shorter one, had Ramon in a headlock, who was staring in terror at the other robber. Buck’s eyes moved to the other one, noticing the gun in his hand. He was still calculating what to do when he heard sirens in the distance. 

“Damn it! Someone called the police!”

“Man, we gotta go!” The one with the gun released the safety, pointing it more assuredly at Ramon. 

“No witness.” And as the sirens drew closer, Buck knew he only had one choice. 

And then, he ran into the room, towards the man with the gun. 

* * *

Eddie didn’t love the idea of leaving Buck with his parents. He had kind of hoped someone would call out so Buck could be there with him, instead of with his parents.

“Oh stop worrying.” He looked up, hearing Hen’s voice. “I’m sure Buckaroo is fine.” Eddie was about to say something when the alarm went off. Everyone quickly sprung into action, grabbing what they needed as they headed to the trucks. 

“ _All units, be advised. Hostiles are armed, at least four civilians in the house_.” The address was rattled off and Eddie’s eyes went wide.

“That’s my house.” Everyone seemed to suck in a breath at the realization that it was Eddie’s house.

“Eddie,” Bobby said, trying to keep him calm. 

“That’s my house. Buck and Christopher are there!”

“Eddie, just stay calm.” Eddie’s hands gripped into fists. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to be calm as they were rushing to an emergency in his house.

“ _Shots fired. I repeat, shots fired._ ” Eddie felt his chest tighten. He didn’t know if he’d be able to breathe until he saw that everyone was okay. 

The truck was barely stopped when Eddie was running off, ignoring Bobby’s shouts. He needed to know everyone was okay. He needed to see with his own eyes. He tore into the house, past police officers, shouting for him to stop. 

“Christopher! Buck!”

“In here!” He ran into the living room and felt his heart drop at the sight. 

Buck was on the ground, bleeding, as his father tried to put pressure on his stomach. Eddie ran over, trying to stay calm, which was hard when his boyfriend was bleeding out on his carpet. 

“Eddie,” Buck’s voice was low, barely above a whisper. Eddie grabbed his hand as he could hear other footsteps entering the house. 

“I’m right here Buck,” Eddie said, squeezing his hand. “It’s going to be okay.” He glanced up at his father, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. But, he could ask questions later. Right now, he needed to make sure that Buck was okay.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he paced the hospital hallway. It had been one of the longest nights that he could remember. While Hen and Chimney stabilized Buck for transport, Eddie had checked on Christopher, who had been safe in his room the whole time. Christopher had told him that Buck had come to check on him when there was a loud noise. Buck had told him to hide in the closet and not come out until either one of them came for him. His mother filled in the blanks, explaining that the noise had been robbers breaking in. His father had tried to stop them while she had gone to check on Christopher. 

How that had turned into Buck on the ground with a gunshot wound, Eddie still wasn’t sure.

He had ridden to the hospital with Buck, needing to know that his boyfriend was going to be okay. Chimney had called Maddie on the way, because she arrived a few minutes after the doctors took Buck. He had filled her in on what he knew and then eventually, Athena, who had been one of the officers responding to the call, filled in the rest. 

Apparently, the robbers had been going after houses in his neighborhood, always getting them when no one was home. They had broken in, expecting the house to be empty, but finding his parents instead.

“Pacing won’t do any good.” He looked over at Maddie, who was watching him. The doctors had taken Buck hours ago and Eddie could feel his concern growing the longer they went without news.

“I just need to know he’s okay,” Eddie said, sitting down next to her. Maddie patted his arm and he sighed. 

“This is Buck we’re talking about,” Maddie said. “He’ll be okay.” Eddie just nodded, because yes, Buck always seemed to be okay in the end, but it still didn’t assuage his concerns. Maddie was about to say something when they saw one of the doctors approaching. 

“Is Buck okay?” Eddie asked, standing up. 

“Mr. Buckley is doing fine,” The doctor said and Eddie let out a sigh of relief. “The bullet went right through and the paramedics did an excellent job of stabilizing him and minimizing the blood loss.” He quickly glanced at Maddie who smiled because yes, Hen and Chimney were damn good at their jobs. “He’s awake, if you would like to see him.” 

“Go ahead Eddie,” Maddie said. “I’ll call Chimney, so he can let everyone else know.” Eddie nodded before following the doctor. Even though the doctor had said Buck was okay, part of him was still holding his breath. 

But when he saw Buck, sitting up in the hospital bed, looking around, Eddie felt total relief. 

“Hey,” He said, approaching the bed.

“Is Christopher okay? And your parents?” Eddie forced out a chuckle as he sat down next to Buck, taking his hand. 

“You’re the one in the hospital,” Eddie pointed out. “And yet, you’re worried about everyone else.”

“Eddie.”

“They’re fine,” Eddie said, running his thumb over Buck’s hand. “They’re at Abuela’s house.” Buck nodded with a sigh. “Buck, what happened?”

“I went to Christopher’s room to check on him after…” Eddie raised his eyebrow, noticing a hesitancy in Buck’s voice.

“After what?” Buck sighed. “Buck, did my parents say something to you?”

“They were just being critical of our relationship,” Buck said. “And I didn’t want to go off on them, so I walked away, to check on Christopher.” Eddie fought back a sigh. He wasn’t surprised his parents had said something when he wasn’t there. He knew they didn’t approve of his relationship. But he had always said he didn’t care, that he could blow them off because they had always been critical of him. But Buck didn’t deserve that from them. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said. “They don’t understand. I don’t know if they ever will.”

“They wanted me to leave, for good.,” Buck said. “But I told them only you or Christopher could tell me to do that.” Eddie smiled sadly, lifting up Buck’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Then what happened? You said you went to check on Christopher.”

“He was doing homework,” Buck said. “And then I heard a crash and a scream. My first thought was to get Christopher somewhere safe, but since I didn’t know what was happening, I had to settle for the closet.” Eddie just nodded, squeezing Buck’s hand. “I went to see what was going on and I nearly ran into your mom. I told her to stay with Chris and call 9-1-1.”

“And then?”

“They had a gun pointed at your dad.” Eddie bit the inside of his cheek trying to stay calm. It wasn’t enough that his house was burglarized while his son was there. No, it just had to be worse than that. So much worse. “When they heard the sirens...they were going to shoot him, Eddie.”

“But you didn’t let that happen.” Buck shook his head. “God Buck. My parents have been awful to you all week and you still kept them safe.”

“It’s my job.” Eddie shook his head. This was more than that and they both knew that. Eddie leaned forward and gently kissed Buck. 

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered, gently running his thumb across Buck’s cheek. “I love you because you have such a big heart and you’d protect my entire family, even when they’re being awful or trying to get rid of you.”

“Your parents raised you Eddie,” Buck pointed out. “They can’t be all bad.” Eddie smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips, before sitting down. Buck let his head rest against the pillow and Eddie just played with his hand. He knew he needed to talk to his parents, but he didn’t want to leave Buck alone.

So, that conversation could wait. For now, he was content to sit with Buck, glad that his boyfriend was okay.

* * *

“Let me get the door.” 

“I got shot Eddie. I’m not an invalid.” The two were standing in front of the door to Buck’s apartment. Eddie had one hand on Buck’s waist, the other digging through his pocket for the key to Buck’s apartment.

“As someone who has been shot, I know how crappy you’re feeling,” Eddie said. “Just let me take care of you.”

“You should be home with Chris.” Eddie had stayed at the hospital with Buck all night. Buck had tried to convince him to go home and make sure Christopher was okay. Eddie was about to explain that he had called Abuela to check on Christopher, when they heard voices inside the apartment. Eddie glanced at Buck, who just shrugged, looking confused as well. 

Eddie was even more confused (and a little shocked) when he found his parents, Christopher, and Abuela inside.

“Buck!” Christopher ran over to Buck as they stepped inside and Eddie closed the door.

“Careful kid,” Eddie said, intercepting his son. Buck just gave Eddie a look before kneeling down in front of Christopher. Christopher wrapped his arms around Buck, hugging him tightly. Buck just smiled, letting his head rest on top of Christopher’s.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Christopher whispered, just loud enough for Buck to hear. Buck just smiled and hugged him a little tighter before letting go. He stood up, fighting back a wince as he did. He was sure Eddie saw it because the brunette was about to say something when Abuela interrupted. 

“Buck, go sit,” She said. “I made you food.”

“Abuela makes the best soup!” Christopher said with a smile. “It always helps when you’re not feeling well.”

“Well if I’m going to be stuck on the couch,” Buck started. “I guess I’ll have to watch some movies. But what should I watch?”

“I know!” Christopher hurried excitedly over to the living room. Buck glanced at Eddie with a chuckle before following Christopher. Eddie let out a sigh before turning towards his parents. 

He didn’t know why they were there. If the week had shown him anything, it was that his parents weren’t comfortable with his relationship. And he couldn’t tell if it was a situation similar to Shannon, where they didn’t think Buck was good enough for Eddie, or if it came down to gender and their Catholic beliefs. Either way, it was clear they weren’t fond of Buck, so their presence in his apartment was confusing. 

“I’ll get Buck set up,” Abuela said, patting Eddie’s arm. She nodded towards his parents, who were speaking to each other quietly in the kitchen. “You talk to them.” He just nodded as he watched his Abuela cross to the living room. He smiled when Christopher giggled at Abuela fussing over Buck. 

Then, with another sigh, he walked over to his parents. 

“Can’t say I wasn’t surprised to see you both here,” Eddie said. “Or confused how you got in the apartment.”

“Isabel got the key from Buck’s sister,” Helena said, glancing at her husband. Eddie couldn’t help but look over at his father as well, who was looking down at the floor. Helena gently touched Ramon’s arm and he looked up. 

“Christopher wanted to see Buck,” Ramon said, before sighing. “And we wanted to thank him.”

“It’s the least we could do.”

“Because he risked his own life for you or because you were rude to him?” Eddie asked. Ramon sighed and Eddie fought back an eye roll. His parents’ actions seemed to lack anything genuine and he was wondering if he could just tell them to leave, especially if they were going to continue to give Buck a hard time.

“Both.” Eddie’s eyebrows raised in shock at his mother’s statement. “We were unfair to him and we know that. We just want what’s best for you Eddie. And for Christopher.”

“We thought we were protecting you,” Ramon began. “Both of you. But, it turns out we don’t need to do that. Buck is a good man. He kept your son safe when there was trouble. He put up with everything we threw at him and still stayed. He loves you. He loves your son. That’s all that matters.” Eddie smiled as his father patted his shoulder. It was all he could ask for, his parents accepting Buck and his relationship. 

So, with a nod, he walked over to the living room. 

He sat down next to Buck, who was chuckling at something Christopher was saying, while Abuela was passing him pillows and blankets. He noticed Buck glance at him when his parents came over. But the look melted into a smile as he parents began apologizing to him and thanking him for what he did. And as Buck just settled back against him, Eddie couldn’t help but smile. 

Maybe the week hadn’t been easy, but everything had worked out in the end. And as Buck glanced at him, Eddie felt an ease and warmness in his heart that had been missing all week. 

They were okay. Everything had worked out exactly as it was supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
